Kat, Kim, Aisha
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: This is set 3 months after the first Kim/Kat/Aisha story I wrote. Also this is a Challenge fic also by Iceranger32 just like the 1st part so please enjoy Rated M/MA


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters.**

**Summary: This is set 3 months after the first Kim/Kat/Aisha story I wrote. Also this is a Challenge fic also by Iceranger32 just like the 1****st**** part**

**Kat, Kim and Aisha**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

It has been 3 months since Kat returned to Angel Grove and a month since the Ranger Reunion in Florida Tommy had found out why Kim had broke up with him and he now understood Kim's strange actions towards the end of their time together she had obviously been seeing Aisha at that time and Aisha's strange disappearances every night while Kim was competing she was obviously using her communicator to teleport to Florida and see Kim.

Any way back to this story not what has happened in the 3 months since the previous story.

_**Kat, Kim and Aisha**_

Kat Hilliard had moved her belongings into Kim and Aisha's house and they had had plenty of fun with each other today Kat was in Kim and Aisha's Bedroom naked and was tied to the top and bottom of the bed, she was also strapped round her midriff to the bed and gagged just to make sure she couldn't scream for help.

"So Kat hears the deal" said Kim as she had Aisha finished tying Kat to the bed.

"You are now tied to the bed and gagged so you can't call for help to escape" said Aisha.

Kat just barely was able to nod her head understanding her predicament and wondering where Kim and Aisha were going with this and weather they would actually leave her alone in the house tied up for the whole day.

"You will try to escape the ropes and if you get free by the time we get back from work later you can join in tonight if not you have to lick us clean afterwards" said Kim.

Aisha was smirking at Kat predicament.

The two Girls left the bedroom and shut the door leaving Kat alone tied to the bed for the day.

"So do you think she will get out?" asked Kim as she and Aisha got ready to leave for work.

"I don't know especially since the strap round her midriff is locked and don't forget the gag for her mouth" said Aisha.

Kim was trying not to smirk at Kats predicament as both she and Aisha out their shoes on a made sure to bang the door shut so Kat knew she was alone.

_**Kat, Kim and Aisha**_

Kim and Aisha headed to work Kim owned a Gymnastics school and Aisha owned a veterinary clinic next door and it was only a short walk from the house to work in the morning.

Kim was just getting ready for her first class when she heard a strange noise and as she investigated she found nothing so she returned to her class and taut her class she had two or three kids who seemed to be really good at the training they done she was thinking about talking to the children's parents about maybe calling her old coach in to give them the once over and see if they were future stars.

_**Kat, Kim and Aisha**_

Aisha's day had been nice and quiet until a lady raced in with an injured cat it appeared to have been caught in some kind of trap it was in a terrible condition.

Aisha needed to know as much about the cat as she could so she was hopping the cat had been registered with an Animal sanctuary. Her assistant walked in with a print out of the information about the cat.

Aisha's face dropped as she read the details of the cats last 8 visits to the Veterinarians around the state it appeared the cat had a history of getting in trouble and needing care. Aisha did what she could for the cat and then placed it in a cage to recover from the Medication and the treatment Aisha had managed to give it.

_**Kat, Kim and Aisha**_

Meanwhile in Kim and Aisha's house Kat was tied to the bed and was struggling to try and free herself from the restraints. After almost two hours she managed to free a hand and once she did that she felt round the Strap on her midriff until she found a lock she felt round it. "Shit the Keys missing I bet Aisha took it out thinking I would be trapped tonight" she said to herself as she smirked and reached her free hand up to free her other hand from the rope tying it there.

Once her other hand was free she felt in her hair still smirking to herself and, then she pulled out a hair pin and with it in had felt under the bed until she found the lock then she spent the next hour trying to pick the lock with the hair pin.

Eventually Kat managed to pick the lock and she sat up to see how her legs were tied to the bottom of the bed, they were spread and the rope that was tying her down was wrapped round the corner of the bed frame then joined together in the middle where they were tied together and then the remain length of rope was tied to the opposite bed frame corner than they started in.

"How the hell am I supposed to reach that small piece of rope" said Kat looking at the short end piece

_**Kat, Kim and Aisha**_

Kim and Aisha had met up for their lunch break and Aisha told Kim about the cat that had come in.

"Hey Aisha do you think Kat will get free?" asked Kim

"Nope" says Aisha as she shows Kim the key to the lock that she didn't know Kat had just picked.

"Aisha that's evil Kat will be struggling like hell to get out of the restraints"

"I know, I just want to see what she will do when we get home"

"Just watch yourself because if she gets free you will be in for it tonight"

Aisha's eyes lit up with hope.

"You want her to have gotten free and do something with you tonight don't you?"

"I do now"

Kim just laughed to herself while they both finished their lunch break and returned to work.

_**Kat, Kim and Aisha**_

Meanwhile back in the house Kat had finally worked out how to escape the ropes that were holding her feet down.

"I am really silly there is an end against my ankles that I can undo and get out"

Kat managed to reach at the bit of rope it was a stretch but she knew that once she managed to undo one side she could move herself and make the second one easier to get off.

After an hour Kat had got free and was now rummaging through the box of Party toy's they had and found the perfect two objects. What she found was a 10 inch vibrator and an 11 inch hollow strap on she slid the vibrator into the hollow strap on and tested it to see if it gave the desired effect. She kept that to one side and started to search through the box to see if anything else tickled her fancy she spotted a few more things and made sue to put them somewhere that she knew where they were so she could use them later.

After an afternoon of coming up with things to do with Kim and Aisha she finally looked at a clock and noticed it was almost time for Kim and Aisha to get home.

"Ok time to get ready" said Kat to herself as she strapped on the strap on and put a small pink silk dressing gown on to hide the strap on and laid on the bed making sure to hide what she had under her dressing gown.

_**Kat, Kim and Aisha**_

About half an hour later she heard the door Slam shut and the voices of Kim and Aisha coming up the stairs so she made out she was still stuck in the ropes and once the door opened Aisha smirked as she placed the Key for the picked lock.

"Oh it looks like Kat can't come to play" said Aisha as she and Kim stripped from their clothes.

Kat just smirked knowing she had theme believing that she was still tied up.

Aisha turned to Kim and began kissing until Kat suddenly jumped from the bed and landed on top of Aisha and laid an extremely passionate kiss on Aisha.

"So what is under the Dressing gown Kat?" asked Kim.

Kat opened the dressing gown and watched Aisha and Kim's eyes glaze over with lust.

"I guess you both like it?" asked Kat.

"Hell yeah" said Aisha as she licked her lips and began running her tongue up one side of the strap on and soon Kim was doing the same thing.

After a few minutes Kat decided it was time so she turned the Vibrator on that was inside the strap on and the second it started buzzing Kim and Aisha both wanted to be the first to ride it.

"Sorry Kim your gunna have to wait your turn Aisha I have some payback in mind for taking the key with you today and making me struggle like hell to escape from the rope ties" said Kat.

"Just make sure you have enough energy to left to do me after?" said Kim.

"I will I want you to feel this as well"

Aisha lay on the bed and spread her legs ready for Kat.

Kat climbed on top of Aisha and began to insert the vibrating strap on into Aisha and she let out a moan as the strap on slid in to her and soon Aisha had managed to take the whole thing in her pussy. But before she could adapt to the feeling of the strap on in her Kat started to slid it back out and just as she reached the entrance of Aisha's pussy Kat slammed it back into Aisha as hard as she could.

"O-O-Oh M-M-My G-G-God" called Aisha in ecstasy as she could feel the vibrator

As Kat kept slamming the vibrating strap on in to Aisha the louder she moaned until the inevitable happened

"K-K-Kat P-P-Please D-D-Do M-M-Me H-H-Harder I-I-I'm G-G-Gunna C-C-Cum"

"Anything you say baby" said Kat as she increased the pace of her thrusts and got the desired response from Aisha as she exploded all over the fake appendage.

Kim was their straight away and was sucking Aisha's cum of it and then she laid right next to a worn out Aisha and spread her legs so Kat could gain entry

Kat was rougher with Kim since she knew that she was well on the way to cumming the friction of the vibrator inside the strap on was making it difficult for Kat to concentrate and Kim was loving the force with which Kat was thrusting in to her with.

"O-O-Oh K-K-Kat I-I-I L-L-Love I-I-It" said Kim.

"G-G-Good B-B-Because Y-Y-You're a-A-About T-T-To F-F-Feel E-E-Even B-B-Better" said Kat.

Kat increased the force of her thrusts she was going faster and harder than she had ever gone before and soon both of them let out a huge moan and screamed in ecstasy as they orgasmed together and collapsed on the bed.

Aisha had recovered a bit and saw what an inviting target Kat's strap on was and maneuvered herself so she was sitting on top and facing Kat then she began to ride the strap on wondering how long it would take for Kat to realize she was back on top, and then began to pleasure herself until Kat felt what was going on and held Aisha's hips as she began thrusting up into Aisha's pussy. While this was going on Kim was starting to feel aroused again and positioned herself over Kats mouth making Kat eat her pussy while her lips locked with Aisha and soon all three were cumming again. After they had recovered Kim pulled Aisha off Kat's strap on and lowered herself back on to it and she was in a similar position to Aisha who took Kim's place sitting on Kat's face. Aisha was still cumming from the last orgasm and with Kats tongue slipping in and out of her pussy she was close to cumming again this time even harder than before.

"O-O-Oh M-M-My G-G-God K-K-Kat Y-Y-Your T-T-Tongue I-I-Is F-F-Fantastic" said Aisha, as she came and collapsed on the bed to the side of Kat.

Now it was Kim and Kat left to enjoy themselves and bother were close to cumming anyway.

"O-O-Oh K-K-Kim I-I-I A-A-Am C-C-Close T-T-To C-C-Cumming" said Kat.

"M-M-Me T-T-To" said Kim.

Soon they were both screaming in ecstasy as they both came.

Tired and worn out Kat managed to unstrap the strap on and dropped it to the floor and soon the three lovers were asleep on the bed holding each other and trying to recover while thinking what could they do to top this.

**The end**


End file.
